


Secrets

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Keith was the most popular boy in his year. He was smart, athletic, captain of the football team and had girls throwing themselves at him left right and centre.Lancelot or ‘Lance’ as he now preferred was bullied badly. He told one person his secret, his ex best friend James Griffin. Once those two words escaped his mouth his life became a living hell. “I’m bisexual” the words that destroyed his life.





	1. The Boys (and Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously one of my books from another fandom which I have changed and put into the world of Voltron. If things accidentally don't make sense I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a comment or message me on Tumblr @pinkgiraffe1604.

Keith was the most popular boy in his year. He was smart, athletic, captain of the football team and had girls throwing themselves at him left right and centre.

However he never dated any of them he always claimed it was because he wanted a proper relationship not just a random hook up. Only a few other people knew the real reason - his best friends.

Unlike you would expect Keith didn’t have a massive group of friends. He was one of four in his friendship group. Himself, Shiro, Allura had been best friends for years longer than anyone could remember. Adam has became friends with them in the last few years but was just as much of a part of the group as the rest.

Shiro knew that Keith was gay he had for years. He was very accepting himself being gay and dating Adam who was very feminine but no one but their friends knew that they were dating either. They all just thought they were just friends.

Everyone in school knew that Adam was gay. He was very open about his sexuality unlike his other two friends. Adam often wore very ‘girly’ clothes but they way he saw it was that clothes had no gender so he was allowed to wear a skirt if he wanted to.

I would be lying if I said people were accepting. Most people made comments or gave rude looks but no one would dare do anything horrible because of his friends. Let’s just say there school wasn’t too LGBTQ+ friendly but then again it wasn’t the worst. The worst was Lancelot McClain’s old school.

Lancelot or ‘Lance’ as he now preferred was bullied badly. He told one person his secret, his ex best friend James Griffin. Once those two words escaped his mouth his life became a living hell. “I’m bisexual” the words that destroyed his life. 

His parents disowned him. His friends were now his worst bullies and no one wanted him apart from two of his friends called Hunk and Pidge who he kept in contact with. He had to get away. He ran used his money from his parents to rent an apartment he worked a lot of the time to keep up with rent. 

He was starting a new school tomorrow even though he was living on his own he was 16 which meant he still had to go to school. He wanted a good education so he could get a good job.

He wouldn’t tell anyone this time he was almost on the complete opposite side of the country. He was sure no one would find out his secret again.

He had to keep it to himself. He couldn’t have what happened last time to happen again.


	2. New School

Lance walked up to the school gates. It was hard. He was so worried and so nervous and he didn’t even have anyone to be there and support him anymore. People were staring at him obviously knowing he’s new which didn’t help his nerves.

He went to the front reception to ask about getting his timetable. The woman at the desk was really kind and told him where his first class was.

It was English. The teacher put him at the back of the room with a boy called Adam. He’s really nice. He wears skirts and doesn’t care what anyone thinks. Lance heard some rude comments throughout the lesson about him but he didn’t seem bothered.

“Hey. Would you like to come meet my friends they are really nice and you seem like you would really fit in with them.”  
“Sure what are they like?”  
“Shiro is very loud but funny. He gets way too excited way too easily. Allura has the most contagious laugh I have ever heard she is so funny. And Keith is literally the same person as you. You both have the same sense of humour. Oh and the boys are on the football team and are all really popular.”

Lance’s heart kind of drops because they are popular and on the football team. Let’s just say the football team and popular people at his old school weren’t nice. But they must be nice and not like his old school because they are friends with Adam.

They walked together to their next class. They have pretty much all the same lessons.  
Their next class was PE so Adam told Lance he would be able to meet Shiro and Keith.

They walked into the changing rooms. Adam walked over the the corner and put down his stuff. A guy a bit shorter than Lance came over to them.

“So Adam where are all of your body guards today?” He asked  
“They’ll be here in a minute so fuck off” Adam said  
“Well until then” he pushed Adam against the wall and punched him in the face. “That’s for being such a f*g” he said. He continued to punch and push him. Lance wanted to do something but he couldn’t he was stuck. Hearing that word again just brought everything back to him.

Two guys walked in late talking and laughing. When they saw the guy with Adam against the wall and Lance standing next to them they stopped and anger grew in their eyes.

One of them ran forward and grabbed the guy holding Adam. The other ran towards Adam and hugged him. 

The one holding the puncher punched him in the face as then kicked him in the stomach.  
“I thought I told you before that if you ever put your hands on him again you would be dead. You just don’t listen do you.”

The puncher fell to the floor and the black haired boy also ran over to Adam taking him out of the others arms and into his own.

The other then came over to Lance.  
“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you do?” He questioned  
“I-I didn’t do anything I-I promise” Lance told him.  
“Keith let him go he didn’t do anything” whispered Adam through tears

Lance was let go and could finally stand up properly again.   
“Guys this is Lance he’s new he’s in my classes I think you’ll really like him” Adam says wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
“Lance this is Shiro and Keith” he says pointing at each of them when he said their names. His eyes lit up more and his smile widened when he said Shiro’s name. Lance decided he would have to ask him about it later.

“Sorry. Obviously you haven’t had the best first impressions of us. It’s just that well we saw someone with Adam against the wall and you standing there I just assumed you were involved” Keith explained  
“Nah it’s okay I get it” Lance said   
“Adam what happened” Shiro said his arm still around him.  
“Well we came in and put our stuff down. He then came up and asked where my bodyguards were today obviously meaning you guys. I said you would be here soon so fuck off. He then pushed me against the wall and punched me in the face saying this is for being such a f*g.” Adam explained starting to cry again.

Shiro pulled him into another tight hug as he cried into his shirt. The teacher then walked in and questioned what was going on. The guy who punched Adam had ran off by now. 

“Sir I don’t think Adam should do PE today. He” Shiro was cut off by Adam  
“I fell over and hit my face” he said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
Shiro looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head to dismiss him.  
“Okay yeah that’s fine you can just sit and watch today” the teacher replied.

“Oh and sir” Adam continued “Lance is new so didn’t know that we had PE today so didn’t bring his kit so he’ll have to sit out with me”  
“Okay sure nice to meet you Lance” he replied. Lance smiled weakly at him.

They boys get changed then they all head out to the field.


	3. PE

Adam and Lance sat on the stands watching the others play football.

“So you’ve probably had one of the worst introductions to my friends ever.” Adam said

“Yeah when you were talking about them I didn’t expect that to be my introduction. Is everyone mean to you like that?” Lance asked

“Well everyone apart from my friends are mean but very few are actually like that because they know what will happen if they are.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure”

“How come when you were introducing everybody your eyes lit up when you said Shiro’s name and not Keith’s”  
Adam kind of froze and looked a bit worried.

“Well considering your friends with me I’m guessing your not homophobic”

“No, I don’t understand how anyone could be so horrible about something like sexuality” Lance replied trying not to think of his old life.

“Well Shiro and I are dating” he replied “but you can’t tell anyone at all because he’s not out and he thinks more people would pick on me if he was because they would be mean to him as well. All of my friends are respected in the school because of being on the football team.”

“Oh my god that’s so cute” Lance practically screamed. “Is that why he was the one to beat the shit out of the guy?”

“Yeah he’s very protective over me”

They get a weird look from the teacher then he goes back to watching the boys play. Lance decided he should probably not scream again.

They spent the rest of the lesson talking about random things and about Adam’s friends. Adam thought Lance would really get along with them.

Even though they are very clearly not homophobic being as two of them are dating and the other two are fine with it, Lance still wasn’t going to tell them he’s bi. He can’t risk ruining his new life like he did his old life.


	4. Lunch

Adam invited Lance to come sit with his friends at lunch. He sat next to Shiro on the end like always. Lance sat opposite him and next to Keith who was next to Allura.

They had all been talking after PE and last lesson which they were all in together and got to sit wherever they want.

Lance and Keith got along exceptionally well. Just like Adam expected. They both liked really similar things.

Lance kept looking at Adam and Shiro every time they would talk to each other.

“Lance stop it” Adam said quietly  
“Sorry it’s just really cute” Lance whispered back  
“What are you two whispering about” asked Shiro   
“Nothing Shrio” Adam responded  
“What tell me” he pouted  
“Fine he keeps staring at us” Adam answered quietly  
“Why?”   
“He thinks we’re cute together”  
“What that would never happen” Shiro said defensively  
Adam and Lance started laughing quietly  
“What?” He questioned   
“He knows Shiro”  
“What why, sure he’s cool but how do you know we can trust him”  
“Yeah no offence Lance but we did only just meet you like three hours ago” Allura added  
“None taken I get it. I mean I could tell you some things about me and we could get to know each other more.”  
“Sure we”ll all say something” Keith said

“I’ll start” Allura says   
“My name is Allura Altea. I was born on 20th May. I like art and games. I’m kinda boring other than that. Oh and apparently I have a funny laugh.  
“You do it’s hilarious” Adam replies

“I’ll go next” Adam said  
“My name is Adam Williams. I was born on the 19th December. I also like art and games.”

“I’ll go now” Shiro said   
“My name is Takashi Shirogane but please just call me Shiro. I hate being called Takashi. I was born on the 29th February. I like games but I’m shit at art.”  
“You’re not that bad babe” Adam said quietly

“Keith’s turn”  
“My name is Keith Kogane. I was born on the 3rd October I like games and I’m captain of the football team.”

“Lance your turn” Adam said smiling at him encouragingly.  
“Well my name is Lancelot McClain but like Shiro I hate being called Lancelot so please just call me Lance. I also like art and games.”

“So how come you moved here?” Allura asked  
“Well I moved down here really. I used to get quite badly bullied at my old school so I moved to get away from it all.” He had been looking down whilst talking not wanting to see their faces but as he looked up he was met with the four looking sympathetically at him.

“Why did you get bullied” Keith asked earning a whack from Allura  
“No it’s fine really. Urm I don’t really know I guess people just didn’t really like me. They just thought. I was annoying” Lance replied. He couldn’t tell them the real reason even though they were clearly not homophobic he couldn’t let people know not again. He couldn’t go through it again.

He must have spaced out as when he started paying attention again all he could hear was Allura saying “Lance, Lance are you ok?”

“Yeah sorry I spaced out”   
“It’s fine”

“Is that why you just stood there when Adam was getting punched” Keith said once again earning a whack from Allura.  
“Yeah kind of I was like stuck in place”  
“It’s fine honestly” Adam reassured me.

“Anyway it’s nice to get to know you more Lance” Shiro said   
“You guys too” Lance answered  
“So what’s everyone got next” I asked  
“History” Adam and Keith said  
“Art” Allura and Shiro said  
“I’ve also got History” Lance said

“Yes this is gonna be so good” Adam said as we walked into history.  
“Why?” Lance asked  
“Because the only open seat is between me and Keith it’s supposed to be a girl but you’ll have to sit there” Adam replied

And sit there he did. They laughed and messed about all lesson. Their teacher wasn’t really bothered she barely payed attention to the class.

Maybe this new school wasn’t gonna be as bad as Lance thought.


	5. Tuesday

Keith and Allura were standing in front of their lockers talking before form period. She nudged him slightly.

“What” he asked  
“So Lance” she whispered  
“What about him?” He questions looking confused  
“Really Keith I know I’m not the smartest but come on. I’m not that dumb”  
“Huh?” He says still looking confused   
“You like him” she whispered  
“What no I don’t”   
“Yes you do you haven’t stopped staring at him whilst we’ve all been talking”  
“We met him yesterday. Sure I like him as a friend and think he is very attractive but there is no way I like him properly yet”  
“Hmm Okay” she replied  
“So you gonna tell him you’re gay”  
“What no!”  
“Why not He was very accepting of Shiro and Adam”  
“But still you know what would happen if people found out”  
“Sure you’d get comments but people know not to mess with you and us”  
“I guess but I can’t not yet at least. I’ve known him one day.”  
“Okay” She answered

The day had been very boring but it was lunch again so that should be a bit of fun.

“So Lance did you have many friends at your old school” I asked  
“A few. They were called Hunk, Pidge and James.” He kind of shuddered at the last name.

“Pidge?” Adam asked  
“Yeah her real name is Katie but everyone calls her Pidge”

“You still in contact with them?”  
“Yeah I still talk to Pidge and Hunk but not James as much”

Keith wanted to ask why but he knew that would earn him a whack from Allura.

They changed the subject. 

“Hey Guys I was wondering if you all wanted to come round mine and we can play games tonight” asked Adam  
“Sure” everyone said.  
“I’ll give all of us a lift cause I’m the only one who can drive” Keith said  
“Make sure you all check with your parents this time we don’t want what happened last time to happen again” All of them except Lance laughed. They kept forgetting he’s new and doesn’t get some of their jokes.

All of them but Adam and Lance pulled out their phones to text their parents.

“Lance are you not going to ask your parents”  
“Oh yeah” he said looking like he had been daydreaming.


	6. Adam's house

They arrived at Adam’s house after Keith drove them all there. They were greeted by Adam’s mom like always who pulled them into tight hugs one by one whilst saying hello. She stopped when she got to Lance. 

“Hello I don’t believe we’ve met before my name is Rose. I’m Adam’s mom.  
“Hi nice to meet you I’m Lance”  
“Lance is new he started yesterday” Adam stated.

“Anyway will you boy be staying for tea!”  
Before any of them could answer Adam replied with a yes.  
“Okay it will be done in and hour or two”  
A chorus of thank yous sounded from the group.

They all went upstairs and into Adam’s room. His mom had a very well paying job therefore it was quite large and all five of them could comfortably relax in there.

They played on his PlayStation but obviously there were only 4 controllers. Adam had FIFA but he only bought it for the others to play as he doesn’t really like it. He sat pretty much on Shiro’s lap whilst us other 4 played it.

He didn’t mind really they always asked him. But he always said “nah I don’t really care I like watching you guys play anyway you’re really good at it.”

Lance was really good like Keith level good. And Keith was a god at FIFA.

After playing a few games they switched the teams up. Keith had previously been playing with Shiro and Lance had been playing with Allura. It was a pretty fair score in the end.

“I call Lance” Keith shouts wanting to wipe the floor with Shiro and Allura. Allura winked at him. He just shook my head back at her.  
“What that not fair at all we’re going to lose so bad” Shiro complained  
“Exactly it will be so funny” Keith laughed.

And wipe the floor with them they did. The ending score was 6-0 to Keith and Lance obviously.

Shiro’s phone began to ring. He had a short conversation with the person on the other end and then hung up.

“Sorry babe but I’ve got to go”  
“It’s fine Shiro. My mom just text me that food nearly ready so we can come down with you.”

With that they all walked downstairs. When they got to the bottom Shiro hugged and kissed Adam goodbye before turning to the door and leaving.

An aww came from behind them. They turned to see Adam’s mom looking at Adam. “You’re so cute together.” She said  
Adam blushed wildly.

They all sat down to eat. Adam’s mom at the head of the table, Adam next to her and next to Allura, then Lance across from Allura sitting next to Keith who was across from Adam.

Whilst they ate they all talked about stuff. Adam’s mom knew about Keith being gay. So was so accepting. She helped him a lot. She guessed that he hadn’t told Lance yet as every time they talked she always asked him if he has a boyfriend yet. But she didn’t this time and he was thankful for it.

After eating they all went back upstairs and played some COD. They were all fairly decent at it.

“I’ll drive you two home” Keith said as they started to get ready to leave.  
“Thanks” Allura said  
“I really don’t want to be a bother” Lance replied.  
“You’re not being a bother” Keith assured him  
“Okay” he agreed. 

Keith drove Allura home, he already knew the way from doing it so many times. Lance directed him to his house.

“You can just drop me off here” he said when they turned onto the road he said he lived on.  
“Are you sure” Keith questioned  
“Yeah it’s fine he said”  
“Okay see you tomorrow”

And with that he drove off.


	7. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning~ censored homophobic language so if you are triggered by that probably don’t read this. Stay safe friends

Today is only Lance’s third day of being at the school but he’s enjoying it so much. Adam, Shiro, Allura and Keith are all so nice and funny. He really appreciated them taking him in.

He hasn’t told any of them and he’s not going to not yet anyway. He knows it’s invertible, but he’s really going to try and hide it for as long as possible. Obviously he knows they would be kind and understanding but he’s not ready to risk it all again.

Lance signed myself up for this school so he put down that his preferred name is Lance not Lanelot but teachers still called him Lancelot. Every time he heard it he had to fight back tears.

Thats what they used to call him, all of them. He lived in quite a posh area so his full first name was always used. 

Lance’s ‘parents’ called him that when they were screaming at him telling him he wasn’t their son anymore and they were so embarrassed and ashamed of him.

That’s what his ‘friends’ called him when they threw him to the ground kicking and pushing him because of how ‘disgusting’ he was.

Lance couldn’t take hearing that name. It hurt so much. He always corrected teachers telling them it was just Lance but he was new so they would always forget.

The school didn’t know about him leaving and moving here on his own. Neither did any of the boys or Allura. If they knew they would get suspicious as to why he moved and then he would have to tell them. Lance also didn’t want anyone worrying. He was fine on my own.

He was rich. Well he came from a rich family which meant he had quite a bit of money to get a flat when he ran away. It was small but it did the job. He worked to allow him to live comfortably.

Lance used his work money to allow him to buy food. He mainly worked at weekends. Sometimes he covered the odd week night shift but rarely.

He had been day dreaming all day. Not really paying attention in class. This however only made teachers say his name. Well say ‘Lancelot’ more and every time they did he would get lost deeper in his thoughts.

The guys and Allura must have noticed he was off a bit. They all questioned him at lunch.

“Lance what’s up? You’ve been spaced out all day.” Adam asked  
“Yeah, you seem really down” Allura added.  
“Don’t know just tired I guess” Lance replied trying to make them not worry.  
“Okay as long as thats it” Shiro said smiling at him.  
Lance gave him a reassuring smile back. They accepted his answer. Well all of them except Keith who kept giving him worrying glances.

Lance thought Keith really was so sweet and cute. He began to panic. ‘I can’t think he’s cute. I can’t like him. Fuck. What am I going to do. It’s not like he would like me back anyway. I’m just the new kid his friend befriended, he’s the most popular guy in school.’


	8. Shadam

Shiro could’t believe what he just did. He just outed his and Adam’s relationship. He knows he’s fine with it. Adam was waiting for him to be able to tell people. He just flipped. He couldn’t take it anymore.

*Flashback*

They started when we were there. They actually did it when they were around. No one never thought they would.

Adam was sat on the end of the table like always, Shiro next to him, Lance opposite him, Keith and Allura next to Lance.

They came up to the table and started tormenting him. Keith, Allura and Shiro stood up. They backed off a bit but not much.

They noticed that the only ones still sat down were Lance and Adam. They knew that Adam wouldn’t stand up to them he never did.

“Is the new kid your boyfriend Adam, is he not standing up for you because he’s a little f*g too” They mocked

“Oi piss off and leave Adam and Lance alone” Keith started  
“Yeah fuck off no one whats you here” Allura continued

“How about you lot piss off I’m pretty sure that little Lancelot here would tell us to leave him alone if he wanted us to leave”

They all looked at Lance none of them expected him to do anything he shouldn’t have to. They all knew that he got bullied at his old school now and they knew it affected him.

But he did do something. He stood up and shouted. They never expected Lance to shout he was the kind of guy to keep his calm in any situation.

“FUCK OFF! Are you happy now I’ve said it. Leave me alone! I’m not going to let you ruin my life like they did. No way. And don’t ever call me Lancelot ever again!” He sat back down. 

They all had shocked looks on their faces. Everyone in the cafeteria did. No one expected the new kid to stand up to the mean guys like that the only people who did were Shiro, Keith and Allura.

“Oi Adam keep your boyfriend on his leash” the leader spat at Adam. Shiro’s Adam. He started to fume. The other two must have saw because they mimed stay calm at him.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Adam almost whispered.  
“What did you say. Speak up princess”  
“I said he’s not my boyfriend. And don’t call me princess” Adam said loudly.  
The leader shook his head.”Well if he’s not your boyfriend then who is”  
“No one” Adam replied  
“Well it must be someone look at your neck”

Thats when Shiro realised why they came over when we were around. It was all his fault. He left hickeys on Adam’s neck last night. He was such an idiot. The others all must have seen his face drop as they also realised what he was on about.

“Who is it then. Come on f*g tell us.”  
“No one”  
“Tell me NOW!” He said picking Adam up by his collar and lifting him off the floor.

“STOP, NOW!” Shiro shouted loud as he could. “Put him down”  
“Why should I he hasn’t told me what I want know”  
“BECAUSE IT’S ME” He shouted before he could stop myself.  
“What no way. Stop just saying that just to protect him”  
“I’m not it’s true. Now back off and leave us alone.”  
“I don’t believe it”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Adam was once again pulled off his seat but this time it was by Shiro. He pulled him up so his lips met his and he kissed him. Adam kissed back as everyone watched. 

Shiro pulled away and saw the shocked looks on everyones faces. He looked down at Adam he was smiling one of the biggest smiles anyone had seen from him in a long time. The others all just smiled at them as Shiro stood with his arm around his baby.

They all just walked away still with shock on their faces. No one could believe what Shiro did including him. 

He was happy but he new there was going to be a shit storm coming.


	9. Friday

Shiro and Adam walked into school hand in hand for the first time. Adam felt so happy and so safe around him.

Obviously he was kind of scared. They didn’t fully get peoples reactions yesterday. It was late in the day and they only had one lesson after lunch.

But they had the others. They had Keith and Allura and Lance. Even though they knew about Lance being bullied previously he stood up for himself yesterday so if worst comes to worst he would most likely help out as well.

Even though he was thinking all those things they were mostly in the back of his mind. He was too focused on how happy he was being able to hold Shiro’s hand and be affectionate towards him outside of his house.

Shiro hasn’t told his parents yet. He asked Adam to go over to his house tonight so he could support him whilst he did. He knews what happened when Adam came out so he didn’t know how much a help he was going to be. His dad left when he told them. His mom was supportive and told him it was his loss.

It hurt Adam it really did but he was tough in that way. He’d learnt to be. You kind of have to be when you come out. You never know how they’re going to react. But he was going to be there for him and support him as much as possible.

If worst comes to worst Adam’s mom has always said that he is welcome at their house. They have loads of room and as far as she’s concerned he is already family.

They kind of were like his second family. He spends most of the time he’s not at his house at Adam’s. Which is like most school nights - not sleeping just after school - and the weekends.

Adam’s so happy he’s doing it but he was still nervous for him just incase. He knew what it was like to lose the people you love because of something you can’t change.

Adam noticed Shiro not really paying attention in class. He must be so nervous. Whenever he sat by him he held his hand under the table and gave him reassuring smiles.  
He would smile back.

No one really said anything until lunch and it was the same people as yesterday. They came up to the table again. It was obvious now that they weren’t scared of Shiro anymore, although they should be.

But they still looked warily at Keith, Allura and now Lance. They didn’t expect him to say what he did yesterday. No one did.

“So lover boys what gay shit you two been doing recently?” They tormented  
Adam knew Shiro was strong physically and mentally quite as well but he also knew how much tormenting can affect people. He was holding his hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze. Shiro smiled at him.

“Why you smiling at him? Huh? You are so disgusting stop being so f*ggy with each other”

“Oi piss off and leave them alone now. No one speaks to them like that.” Keith started as he stood up and walked towards them.

They backed off and left.

“Thanks Keith I really appreciate it.” Shiro said  
“It’s okay I’ve always got your back, we all have.” Keith said  
Allura and Lance nodded in agreement.

They were so lucky to have the others.


	10. Shiro's Parents

Shiro walked into his house with Adam following him. He had been here a few times before but they prefered to hang out at Adam’s house cause they could be affectionate there.

Shiro let go of his hand as they walked into the living room not wanting his parents to see before he could tell them. They knew about Adam being gay and are quite accepting of him. But he didn’t know how they would feel if it was their son.

They looked up at Shiro and smiled, then saw Adam and gave him a puzzled look. He hadn’t told them he was coming. He had completely forgot, he had been so worried about telling them.

“Hello Shiro, hello Adam” His mom said  
“Urm sorry I forgot to tell you that Adam was coming around but I’m glad you’re both here I need to tell you something” Shiro said.

He sat down next to them on the sofa. He was so nervous. He knew he had to tell them. They were going to find out sooner or later. Everyone except them knew by now. Well pretty much everyone. Shiro wanted them to hear it from him not anyone else.

“Okay, are you alright?” His mom asked  
He was so nervous he didn’t know if he could do it. Adam must have seen him get nervous as he put his hand on his knee. Shiro smiled at him and then looked back at his parents.

He just had to say it. He had to get it over and done with quickly.

“I’m gay, and I’m dating Adam.” He blurted out. Adam squeezed his leg.

His mom stood up and his dad stayed quiet. He was scared of what they were going to do. 

She pulled him into a hug. He cried he was so happy. His dad smiled at them and then at Adam.

“Shiro we love you no matter who you love”  
“Thanks dad I really appreciate it”

He sat back down next to Adam and put his hand into his. He was so happy he couldn’t believe it.


	11. Saturday

Allura: So you guys all want to go out today.

Keith: Sure where are we going.

Allura: Don’t know anyone got any suggestions

Adam: We could go into town

Shiro: Yeah we could go around some shops

Keth: Good idea

Lance: Sorry I can’t I’m working

Allura: How about tomorrow then.

Lance: I’m working tomorrow as well really sorry. You guys all go don’t let me hold you back. Anyway I’ve got to go now. Bye.

*Lance left the chat*

Shiro: How come he works both days on a weekend

Keith: I know it’s weird he’s only 16.

Adam: I get him having a job to help out but working all weekend.

Allura: Maybe thats the only shifts he can get

Keith felt weird like something was off. He felt like something was going to go majorly wrong but he didn’t know what.


	12. Outed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning~ censored homophobic language and an outing scene so if you are triggered by either probably don’t read this. Stay safe friends.

Since school started this morning people have been talking about a new kid. It didn’t really bother Lance until he heard someone say that they thought his name was James. Then he froze. He was walking with the others who all stopped and looked at him. He told them he was fine and kept walking reassuring himself that it was probably a different James that there was no way that he was here of all places.

The others seemed satisfied with his answer. Keith didn’t however and kept looking over at Lance worriedly.

“I’m fine honestly Keith”  
“Are you sure cause he just froze like legit just froze”  
“I’m sure”  
He doesn’t question him more but as they were walking to their next class he still keeps looking at him.

Lance smiled at him reassuringly as he took hi seat in front of him. This was going to be a boring hour. Physics always was.

*Time skip*

It was lunch when Lance saw him. Standing there in the middle of the cafeteria. He was joking about with some of the guys on the football team.

He began shaking. His eyes began to water as he profusely tried to blink away the tears that were forming.

The others noticed and started asking him questions but he couldn’t answer any of them he just continued to stare at him.

They all looked over at James and began to question Lance more. 

“Lance look at me please what’s wrong” Keith pleaded  
At the sound of Lance’s name James looked over at him. He was stuck he couldn’t move again.

“Well well well if it isn’t Lancelot McClain” he says walking over to Lance. The others all looked really confused at how he knew him and why Lance was reacting the way he was.

“Who the fuck are you?” Shiro questioned  
“Yeah and what do you want?” Allura added

“Oh you haven’t told them about me Lancelot” he starts  
“Just tell us who you are” Keith says getting angry. This drew attention to their table and everyone was silent staring at them. Lance still couldn’t move or talk.

“You see Lancelot here used to go to my old school”  
It then clicked for Keith and he stood up getting in between Lance and James. The others clearly didn’t get it like Keith did.

“Get the fuck away from him. NOW!” Keith shouted.   
“Aww why I just wanted to come and talk to him and his new friends. I wanted to see if he had the balls to tell you all after last time”  
Keith backed down a bit. He looked confused. Lance wanted to get up and run away but he was still frozen in place but by now tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Right we still don’t know your fucking name for one and two Keith what’s up why are you so angry. Sure he’s making Lance cry but why did you snap” Allura asked  
“The names James”  
“He obviously was one of the ones bullying him at his last school” Keith said 

Shiro and Allura then stood up and moved closer to James.   
“Who the fuck do you think you are to come over here after what you did to him” Shiro spits  
“Oh so you have told them your disgusting little secret Lancelot?” James questions but Lance still couldn’t respond.  
By now Adam had moved over to him and started hugging him to try and calm him down.

“Oh my god there’s another one” James shouts.  
“What the fuck are you on about” Shiro shouts back  
“Lancelot here is a disgusting little f*g and by the looks of it there’s another one hugging him” he announces to everyone looking at Adam’s skirt. At this point Shiro punches him hard in the nose and he falls backwards.  
“No one uses that vile word when talking about them” he spits.  
Lance was free he could move again and he ran out of the door quicker than he’d ever run before.

Keith ran after him shouting for him to stop and wait but he couldn’t he ran all the way home.


	13. Confessions

Keith followed Lance, out of school, down roads and into a block of flats. Lance fumbled with his keys and opened one of the doors. He was still crying as he slammed the door behind him.

Keith stood at the door and knocked on it.

“Lance let me in please”  
“No go away. I can’t. It’s all happening again.”  
“Lance please let me in. I support you. I’m here for you.”

He slowly opened the door and let Keith inside and he pulled him into the tightest hug Keith had ever gave. Lance hugged him back.

He pulled away and smiled at him.

“You don’t hate me because I didn’t tell you”  
“No of course I don’t. It takes a lot to come out and after hearing what that James said I don’t blame you at all for not telling us.”  
“You’ve only known us for a week trust takes a lot. Anyway I’m kind of happy your not straight” Keith mumbled the last bit not thinking he would hear him.  
“What?” He questioned.

He shook his head at him and told him it was nothing. Lance stood looking at him.

“Keith” He said still looking at him.  
“Yeah” He replied  
“Why did you follow me?”  
“Because you were upset. No one should have to go through what you just did. And because I care about you” Keith told him  
“Why do you care about me. I’m worthless. I’m a horrible person.”  
“No you aren’t your an amazing person. If you were a horrible person I wouldn’t like you as much as I do” Keith said before he could stop himself. Lance just looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

“You like me?“ He questioned  
“Yeah” He replied looking at the floor waiting for Lance to reject him.  
“You’re Gay?” He asked  
“Yeah” He replied.  
“Why? Why would you ever like me?”  
“Because you’re kind, funny, sweet and very attractive. Listen it’s fine if you don’t like me back. I don’t expect you to like me. You’re way better of a person than I am.”  
“No I’m not. You’re amazing Keith. You just ran out of school to come and find me because I was upset. You’re the Kind, funny, sweet and very attractive one not me. I do like you Keith.”

When he said those words Keith couldn’t believe it. He also couldn’t believe what he did next. He kissed him. He pulled him close to him and pushed his lips against his. Lance kissed back almost immediately. Keith couldn’t believe anything that just happened. He told Lance how he felt and he felt the same way back.

“Lance will you be my boyfriend?” He asked  
“I would love to” Lance replied.


	14. Past

They sat on the sofa and talked for a while. It wasn’t until Keith checked his phone and saw the time was 8:32pm that he realised they had been talking for hours. In that time Keith had found out that Lance was bi.

“Lance when are your parents going to be home?” he questioned. As soon as he said it Lance burst into tears for the second time today.

“Lance, Lance whats wrong? What did I say?”  
“I left” he replied through his tears.  
Keith hugged him “What do you mean you left” He asked.

Lance told him everything. About him telling James. About him telling everyone. The abuse, the bullying. Being disowned by his family. Why he hated the name Lancelot. How he moved as far away as possible on his own. How he bought the flat and he worked on weekends to help pay bills.

Keith sat and listened to everything he said. When he finished he hugged him. They just sat again for a while Keith arms wrapped around Lance telling him that everything would be okay.

“Do you want to come and stay at mine tonight. You shouldn’t be alone after everything that’s happened today.”  
“I don’t want to be a nuisance”  
“You wouldn’t be its fine”  
“Okay” Lance agreed.

They walked to Keith’s house. He had left his car at school when he ran after Lance. They held hands. Lance still couldn’t believe he was his.

Keith let go of his hand as they entered his house. Lance guessed he wasn’t out yet.

“Keith Kogane where have you been, we have been calling you for hours, we were worried sick.” A woman who Lance assumed was his mom said.  
“It was only when we called Shiro and he said that you ran out of school to go help a friend and you were probably this house that we calmed down a bit” A man who Lance assumed his was dad said.  
“Sorry my phone died” Keith said “Guys this is Lance, he is going to be staying here tonight, we’re going to bed as we have had a long day I will explain tomorrow”

“Okay as long as your fine” The woman replied “Hello Lance, I’m Krolia, is your name short for Lancelot, if so it’s a lovely name”  
Lance froze.  
“Mom it’s just Lance not Lancelot” Keith said quickly.  
“Oh sorry”  
Lance loosened up a bit  
“I’m Texas, Keith’s dad, its nice to meet you”  
“Nice to meet you too” He replied shaking his hand

“Anyway we’re going upstairs now” Keith said starting to walk up the stairs. Lance followed him.

“You can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor” he said as they entered his room.  
“Or we could both just share your bed” Lance replied.  
“Sure” He said beginning to get changed  
“Urm Keith”  
“Yeah”  
“I don’t have any pyjamas” he said  
“It’s fine you can borrow some of mine” he said throwing some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt to him.  
“Thanks” Lance said catching them  
They were kinda short on Lance and rode low on his hips which Keith was not complaining about.  
They both got into Keith’s bed. He wrapped his arms around Lance and he fell asleep almost straight away. Keith guessed a day of crying really tires a person out.


	15. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be quite boring as it is a recap chapter of the events in the past 3 chapters.

Keith woke up around 6:30 and went downstairs. His mom was down there. His dad had left for work already he worked very early in the mornings till quite late at night.

“Morning sweetheart, How did you sleep?”  
“Good”  
“So what happened yesterday because I have to go to your school today to discuss you leaving without permission. Lance’s parents probably will too.”  
“Good luck to the school with that” He mumbled  
“What did you say honey”  
“It’s nothing mom”  
“So what happened Keith?”

“Well we were sitting at our table for lunch when Lance started shaking and tears formed in his eyes. We were all worried then this guy came over to us. He was new so none of us knew who he was but he knew Lance. He made a scene and everyone in the cafeteria began to look over at our table. He then said he used to go to Lance’s old school. It clicked for me and I realised that he must have been one of the people who bullied Lance. So I told him to go away. He kept talking about Lance and asking if he had told us his ‘disgusting little secret’. We all stood up to confront this guy apart from Lance who was still shaking and crying and Adam who sat next to him trying to comfort him. He then shouted “Oh god there’s another one” We were all confused before we realised he was looking at Adam. Shiro then got really mad because he was taking about Adam. He then said “Lancelot here is a disgusting little f*g and by the looks of it there is another one hugging him.” Looking at Adam’s skirt. Shiro lost it and punched him. Lance ran off and I followed him because” He was cut off.

“Because he’s your boyfriend. Keith look we love you no matter what. We fully support you.” His mom interrupted.  
“What how did you know” He questioned  
“Well when you came back the way you looked at him, the way you got defensive when I called him Lancelot not Lance, oh and we saw you holding hands whilst you were walking up to the house.”  
“Well weren’t dating before”

“So what happened tell me” She said excitedly.  
“Well I followed him home we talked. I told him I liked him, he said it back and before I knew it I was kissing him and he was kissing back. Then I asked him to my boyfriend and he said yes” Keith said happily but then he remembered what happened after and his expression changed.

She must have noticed because she said   
”Keith, whats wrong?”  
“Well after we talked for a while and I checked my phone to see it was around 8:30pm I asked when his parents were going to be home and he broke down again”

Keith then told her about everything Lance said he told her about Lance telling James. About him telling everyone. The abuse the bullying. Being disowned by his family. Why he hated the name Lancelot. How he moved as far away as possible on his own. How he bought the flat and he worked on weekends to help pay bills.

When he had finished she was in tears.  
“He’s always welcome here whenever” she said. Keith comforted her and told her that Lance was ok and he was going to be ok because he had him, Allura, Shiro and Adam now. She hugged him and then he went upstairs to wake Lance as it was 7:30 and they needed to leave for school by 8:15.


	16. Telling the Others

Keith woke Lance up so they could get ready for school.

“Lance, Lance wake up” he said shaking him slightly.  
“Hmm, what?, oh ok” He said beginning to wake up.

Keith went over to his closet and pulled out some clothes to wear. He looked over at Lance and saw him in his clothes and then he remembered that he had non of his stuff with him.

Keith pulled out more clothes from his closet for him. They were a pretty similar size, Lance was just a bit taller.

He threw them at him like he threw the pyjamas at him last night. He caught them again like last night and thanked him.

They both got ready and then headed out of the door. They had to walk because of Keith leaving his car at school yesterday. They were holding hands as we did so.

“Keith, are we going to be out at school?” Lance asked.  
“If you want, I don’t mind, I really like you and I don’t care who knows.” Keith replied  
He smiled at him as they continued walking.

They entered the school and went to where they usually met the others still hand in hand.

The other three were already there and as they saw them there was three different reactions.

Adam: Lance are you ok?  
Shiro: Are you wearing Keith’s clothes?  
Allura: Oh my god! You’re holding hands!

Keith and Lance just looked at each other and smiled. 

“One yes Adam I’m ok. Two Yes Shiro these are Keith’s clothes and three Yes Allura we are holding hands.” Lance said

“Wait what!” Shiro and Adam said now noticing their intertwined hands.

“Well there is a lot of explaining to be done” Keith said.

They all started talking. Lance told them about his past and they both told them what happened at his flat yesterday.

“Well first of all we are never going to let that douche near you again” Allura said “And secondly we’re so happy for you guys”  
“Yeah you are so cute together” Adam agreed

“After you left yesterday and I punched him, he also left and some people came over to ask if you were going to be ok and said that what he said was so wrong.” Shiro started  
“People, well some people are starting to be more excepting here especially after Shiro and Adam came out as a couple. I think they are starting to realise that there are more gay people here than Adam” Allura finishes.


	17. The Office

“Lancelot McClain and Keith Kogane to the office please, Lancelot McClain and Keith Kogane to the office”

Lance was sat in Maths next to Allura who looked at him when the intercom went off.

“Is that about yesterday?” She asked   
“Most likely considering Keith got called as well” he replied

He got out of his seat and the teacher nodded at him signalling that it was ok for him to go.  
Lance walked to the first place he ever went here - the reception - it was right next to the office. He knocked the door and went in.

Keith and his mom were both siting in chairs opposite the headteacher. There was a two seater sofa Lance assumed was for him and his parent so he sat closest to Keith.

“And here he is, Lancelot” He was cut off by Keith  
“It’s just Lance” Lance smiled at him  
“Ok then, Lance we called your parental contact number and no one answered will they both be in work?” He questioned

He looked down at his phone as he slid it out of his pocket. He had two missed called from who he presumed to be the school. Keith noticed and took his closest hand in his.  
The head teacher also noticed and noticed the missed calls on his phone.

“Lancelot!”  
“It’s just Lance!” Keith said rather loudly noticing him getting upset. He squeezed his hand to comfort him.

“Keith! If you continue to talk to me in that tone I will give you a weeks worth of detentions”  
“Well if you called him by the correct name then I wouldn’t have to” Keith replied still in a harsh tone.  
“Lancelot’s official record say Lancelot therefore that is what I shall call him”  
Keith stood up “Well you don’t know anything about Lance therefore you have no right to call him what you want, you should call him what he wants to be called. If you had any idea what that name means to him then there is no way you would be calling it him” Keith said his voice becoming louder and harsher.

“Stop please just stop” Lance said tears rushing down his face. Keith sat back down and moved his chair closer to him holding his hand once again.

“What do you mean Keith?” The headteacher questioned in a more calm voice now.  
“It’s not my place to say” Keith replied calmly now. All the time holding Lance’s hand and stroking his thumb across the back of it soothingly.

“Anyway Lance why did you put your own number instead of one of your parents.” He asked  
“I don’t have any” Lance said bursting into more tears than before. Keith now moved into the sofa next to him. He hugged him and they stayed like that for probably a minute before the headteacher interrupted. Keith kept his arm around him still.

“What do you mean you don’t have any, Lance?” He said in a sympathetic tone.

Lance told him everything. About him telling James. About him telling everyone. The abuse the bullying. Being disowned by his family. Why he hated the name Lancelot. How he moved as far away as possible on his own. How he bought the flat and he worked on weekends to help pay bills.

He listened to everything. When Lance had finished he looked over at Keith’s mom who was also in tears.

“So this James is the new student” He asked  
“He was the one who started everything yesterday” Keith replied  
“What did happen yesterday” He asked

Lance told him what happened about the comments, the running away and Keith following.

He assured Mrs Kogane that the issue would be sorted and told her she could leave.

When he finished he used the intercom again.

“Adam Williams and James Griffin to the office please, Adam Williams and James Griffin to the office”

James arrived pretty quickly but Adam took a bit longer and they saw why when he walked in.

“Takashi Shirogane you were not called to the office go back to class” The headteacher ordered  
“No there is no way I’m letting HIM anywhere near my Adam without me with him” replied Shiro.

The headteacher looked down at Adam to see a scared look on his face and his hand tightly gripping onto Shiro’s. 

“Fine, now sit down you two.” He said. They sat in the remaining two chairs whilst James stood up away from them.

“Mr Griffin I have heard about what happened yesterday and you should know that that behaviour will not be tolerated.”  
He started. James just sighed.  
“You will have hour long detentions for the next week and are ordered to stay away from Lance and his friends. If I catch you anywhere near them you will be expelled”

With that they all left and went back to class.


	18. Public Humiliation

James came up to the table. He actually came over to them after what happened this morning.

“Oi f*gs how dare you all tell on me this morning” he said  
“You know what the head said, Piss off and anyway you deserve it after all you’ve done to Lance” Keith said.  
“Lance did it all to himself by being a little queer”  
“Do you really think it’s smart to say that near us” Shiro said rather loudly. Adam put his hand on his knee and stroked it whilst quietly telling him to calm down.  
“Yeah Shiro listen to your little f*ggy girlfriend”  
“Adam is my boyfriend just because he dresses slightly feminine doesn’t mean he is a girl”  
“Really I disagree”  
“Well we don’t care so go away.”  
“No I’m fed up of you lots always being so affectionate with each other in front of me. No one wants to see a bunch of f*gs kiss. It makes me nearly throw up” James replied

“I’ve had enough of this” Keith said standing up  
“What are you doing Keith?” Lance questioned  
“What someone should have done a long time ago.” And with that he climbed up and stood on the table gaining everyones attention.

“Everyone listen up. Recently at this school there has been a lot of homophobia and I for one am not going to stand for it. I know all of my friends agree with that as well.” They all nodded their heads as people stared. “I don’t understand why people can’t just allow two people who want to date to date because personally I want to date Lance McClain and I don’t see anything wrong with our relationship because I know he also wants to date me. Being gay or bi or trans or ace or any sexual orientation isn’t a choice. But doing things that make you happy is. I’m happy with my hand interlocked in Lance’s and when my lips are on his.” He looked down at Lance who was blushing and smiling profusely at him. “Shiro and Adam are one of the happiest couples I have ever seen.” Adam looked at Shiro who was looking at him, his hand intertwined in his. “ I don’t know why people think they have a right to come over to us and hate. It’s my relationship not yours. You don’t get to dictate what I do and don’t do with MY boyfriend. If you don’t like it, tough, keep it to yourself. We don’t want to hear anything negative. It’s none of your business. This wasn’t the way I wanted to say it but it’s true. I love him. I love you Lance McClain and I don’t care who knows. Sorry I had to tell you like this but you honestly make me so happy it’s unreal.” He jumped off the table and Lance pulled him into the tightest hug ever, tears rolling down his face. He pulled away “I love you too Keith”

Cheers erupted from around the cafeteria as they kissed. The loudest being from Adam, Shiro and Allura obviously but most people joined in.

Now James got pissed. He practically screamed “How can you support this bunch of f*gs.”  
“Go away James no one cares what you have to say” A girl from across the cafeteria shouted. The room once again erupted with cheers of agreement.

James went to storm off but was stopped.  
“James Griffin what did we discuss this morning. Get in my office now. I told you this behaviour is unacceptable.” The headteacher shouted. “Also congratulations you two” he added quietly to Lance and Keith. He must have been there the whole time and no one noticed him. They just smiled at him, Keith’s arm still wrapped around Lance’s waist. He smiled back.

“Wait one more thing before you go” Shiro said standing up and letting go of Adam’s hand. He grabbed a plate of food off the table behind them and splatted it in James’ face.

Everyone once agin started cheering and laughing. Adam stood up next to Shiro and tucked his body under his arm so it was on his shoulders. “Thats from all of us especially Lance. You may have ruined his old life but you’re not going to ruin this one. If anything you’ve just made it 1,000 times better.”

“Shiro even though I would have done the same thing” He whispered that part “You do understand I have to give you a half and hour detention tomorrow” The head told him.  
“Eh it was worth it” Shiro replied

And worth it, it was.


	19. Power Couples

*Time skip till next Friday*

The new power couples of school.  
That was them:  
* Shiro and Adam  
* Keith and Lance  
* And now Allura and her new boyfriend called Lotor.

His friends were nice. Their groups kind of joined more - they sat together at lunch.  
They found out that the girl who shouted after Keith’s speech was one of his friend.

They were all cute. Their relationships are actually goals. Cringe I know but true.

People were now so accepting. Not everyone obviously but most were. The boys were all confident in their relationships. They walked around holding hands hugging and kissing like every other couple in the school.

After the whole cafeteria issue with Keith and James so many people came over to congratulate Keith and Lance. They told them how brave they were and how much they deserved each other. They also said they were one of the most in love couples they have ever seen and they really prove that gender doesn’t matter when it comes to love and anyone from any gender can love anyone from any gender.

James has been suspended. No more of him for a while.

They had all got closer. Adam and Lance talked to each other about missing family members. They both understood that even though they were horrible you still miss them because after all they are your family.

They hung out more after school. Lance still had his weekend job but that was not going to last long. They had all been planning something for him and he was soon to find out.

“So do you guys all want to come to mine tonight” Keith asked at lunch  
“Yeah” They all replied  
“You can all sleep over tonight. My mom said we can have pizza.”  
“Sure” They all replied again.

After school they all met up by Keith’s car. Lance sat in the front with him and the rest of them sat in the back.


	20. Keith's House

The plan was set up. He had agreed and all of the others would be there to help.

“Hello boys!” Keith’s mom sat as they entered the house.  
A chorus of “hey mom’s” and “hey Mrs Kogane” sounded from their group.

“So you guys having pizza for tea”  
“Yeah, the usuals please” he said back  
“Okay I’ll order them soon they should be here in like an hour and a half.”  
“We’ll be upstairs” He replied

They all headed to Keith’s bedroom and surprise, surprise they were going to play games.

They played Fifa like the first Friday after they met. Lance and Keith on a team and Allura and Shiro on the other. They bet them like last time. They complained about it being unfair just like last time. 

“Well maybe if you guys weren’t so shit then we wouldn’t win so badly.” Lance said.

Keith thought it was so nice to see him being more comfortable around them all. He joined in on more of their jokes and took the piss with them. He was a lot less shy and a lot more confident. He so proud of him.

Keith couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Hopefully it makes him happy. It should. They’ve been planning this for over a week, mainly after they all found out about his past.

Since the others are all sleeping over they brought the mattress from the spare room into Keith’s and put it on the floor.

Lance would be sleeping in Keith’s bed with him, Shiro and Adam were going to share the other mattress and Allura was sleeping the sofa he had in my room.

They were all sitting where they were going to be sleeping just talking. It felt weird however.

“Guys something feels weird, it’s like we’re missing something.” Keith said  
“Well Adam fell asleep like 5 minutes ago” Shiro pointed out. They all looked over and sure enough Adam was fast asleep snuggled into Shiro’s side.

“Aww so cute” Allura said  
“Huh?” Shiro questioned aggressively causing Adam to stir a bit.  
“I meant you two together not just Adam” Allura defended  
“Oh” Shiro said. Feeling Shiro relax Adam cuddled further into him.

“Adam’s smart you know. It’s getting pretty late I’m going to go to sleep as well” Lance announced beginning to cuddle into Keith.

Soon he was fast asleep as well. 

“Do you think he’ll like tomorrow” Allura whispered  
“I really hope he does.” He replied.

Keith snuggled up to him and fell asleep as well. He couldn’t wait to see his face tomorrow.


	21. The Day

Allura woke up and looked around. Today was the day. She was so excited. He deserved it he really did. 

Both couples were still cuddling on their respective mattresses.

The door creaked slightly and she looked over Keiths mom stood there looking at the couples like she just was. Then she noticed her.

“Oh hi Allura I didn’t realise you were awake. I was just coming to wake you all up. Big day today isn’t it.” She was in on the surprise because we had to keep Lance here whilst they were setting up. “They’re so cute aren’t they”  
“Yeah” she replied  
“I’m just so happy they all found people who truly love them.”  
“Me too” they both smiled at each other and then Shiro stared to wake up

“Morning Krolia” He said noticing her in the doorway  
“Morning Shiro” She replied “You two are in charge of setting the surprise up today aren’t you”  
“Yeah” Allura replied “I don’t know why though we’re probably the worst two people to be chose” she said  
“True” Shiro agreed

The others then woke up.

“So what we doing today cause my boss gave me the day off?” Lance questioned  
Allura thought about the fact that during the week Keith rung Lance’s boss and begged for him to have today off.  
“Well me and Shiro have got to go home but you three can do something” she lied  
“Yeah I was thinking we could teach Adam to play football it would be so funny” Keith said  
“Okay” Lance replied  
“Good luck” Adam said and they all laughed.

Shiro and Allura got dressed and left the others still at Keith’s house. They had to go into town to ‘get’ the surprise and she was so excited but nervous at the same time.

“Oh my god. Calm down.” Shiro said to me.  
“I can’t I’m excited but nervous. What if the surprise doesn’t get here on time and they have to stall more or what if we spoil it on accident” she rambled  
“Allura, it’ll be fine I promise.”  
“Are you sure what if the surprise is actually bad and he hates it”  
“I’m sure he won’t you know how fondly he talks about ‘it’. If he hated ‘it’ then I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t talk about ‘it’ so much in a happy way”  
“I suppose you’re right”

They caught the bus into town and were getting a lift back. They walked to where we were ‘picking it up’.

*time skip*

It was set up. The surprise was in Lance’s apartment. Keith gave Allura the spare key that Lance gave him so they could get in and get ready. They were so excited. Now just to wait an hour for Keith and Adam to bring Lance here without making him suspicious that anything is going on. They couldn’t wait.


	22. The Surprise

“Oh Lance, I left my jumper here last time can I come get it” Keith said as he began to get out the car to go home.  
“Yeah sure come up”  
“I’m coming too cause I’m not staying in the car by myself.” Adam said  
“Ok”

They walked up to his flat. Lance was thinking about the day and talking and laughing about Adam trying to play football with them.

He unlocked his door whilst still talking to them. When he saw what was inside he froze.  
He couldn’t believe it.

“Hi buddy”  
“HUNK, PIDGE” He shouted as he ran over to them almost knocking them off their feet with his hug. He was so happy.

When he pulled back he looked around to see Keith, Adam, Shiro and Allura standing by his door all smiling at him.

“How did you get here, when did Shior and Allura get here, what?” He was so confused

“Well your amazing boyfriend Keith might have stole our numbers from your phone and then messaged us about how much you talk about missing us so we might have arranged a trip to come and see you. And Shiro and Allura brought us here with the spare key you gave Keith” Pidge said

This time Lance ran over to Keith and hugged him so hard.  
“Oh my god thank you so much I love you” he said and kissed him. They heard a chorus of awwws sound from behind them.

The pulled away and he turned back to Hunk and Pidge.  
“I actually can’t believe you’re here I’ve missed you sooo much”  
“So we’ve been told” Hunk said.

“Also we have another surprise for you.” Pidge said.  
He looked over at the others who all looked confused.  
“Guess which two of your old best friends are moving down here in two weeks and going to the same school as you” she continued.

Lance stood there frozen again. For the second time today he was completely shocked.

“What, really?” He questioned  
“Yep, when we finally found out where you were (which we completely understand you not telling us) we realised that James had moved down here and we thought that 1. James would have to deal with us if he tried anything and you also wouldn’t miss us. When we explained that to our parents they agreed and let us both move here.” Hunk explained

“Guys that’s so nice of you. Although I kind of have some bad news. James already did stuff.”  
“What, I’ll kill that son of a bitch” Pidge said  
“But he got expelled for now so we don’t have to worry”  
“What how did you manage that”  
“Well this school actually has a policy against homophobia so.”

Then Lance told them about everything that had happened since he had been here. Making friends with Adam. Becoming friends with the rest. James coming over at lunch and outing him. Keith following. Them getting together. The office. Keith’s speech. When he said ‘I love you’ and people cheered. When Shiro put food in James’s face and when he got expelled for a month.

“We only have two weeks until he’s back so he’ll be starting the same day as you two.”  
They hugged him.  
“Lance, I’m so sorry you had to go through it again” Hunk said  
“It’s okay I got one of the best things to ever happen to me out of it” he said as he walked back over to Keith and he put his arm around him.

“We have another surprise”  
“What how many surprises today”  
“Just this one we promise”  
“We spoke to your parents”  
Lance’s face dropped and he felt Keith’s arm tighten around his waist.  
“We got these signed for you”

He handed him a stack of paper which he quickly looked through and saw the phrases “Lancelot McClain Emancipated (own legal guardian)”  
“All of inheritance put in accessible bank account”

Lance burst into tears. Keith hugged him, he didn’t know what the papers were yet so he assumed they were bad. When they pulled away Lance ran over to Pidge and Hunk and hugged them.

“Oh my god thank you so much guys”  
“It’s no problem it wasn’t that hard considering my mom’s a lawyer and when we heard about you working all weekends we couldn’t have that. You can quit your job and just focus on your work and friends” Lance hugged them once again and turned back to the others.

“I got emancipated and all of my inheritance”  
They all engulfed him in a hug.

This was the happiest he’d ever been. Well second to when Keith told him he loved him for the first time.


	23. Pidge and Hunk's First Day

It has been just over two weeks since the surprise and Lance hasn’t stopped thanking the other. They told him that it was no big deal and that they would do anything to make him happy.

It was Pidge and Hunk’s first day which was exciting because they had all been messaging on a group chat and got along very well. But this meant that it was James’ first day back as well and no one was looking forward to that although they were pretty sure he wouldn’t mess with them after what Shiro and Keith did in the cafeteria. Pretty sure.

They all met up at the gates leading into the school. Lance and Keith were the first to arrive. Lance was so excited he was pretty much jumping with joy. Then Shiro and Adam arrived hand in hand like always. Then Pidge and Hunk showed up talking to each other and lastly Allura like usual.

They all walked into school together and they were massively stared at. Whispers of ‘who are the two new kids’ sounded from around them. They just continued walking.

Pidge and Hunk had come at a pretty good time. Today was Monday and prom was Friday. They still had time to get dates if they wanted. Kieth was going to ask Lance (obviously) but he hadn’t figured out how yet.

They saw James again at lunch. He just stared at them but then he saw Pidge and Hunk.

“What are you two doing here and why are you sitting with these f*ggy losers” he asked smiling.  
“We’re here because we now live here with our best friend and his friends.” Hunk replied  
“What you’re still friends with him. No wonder you never beat him up like the rest of us. Let me guess you two are f*gs as well”  
“No James just because we support gay people it doesn’t make us gay. However you not supporting gay people does make you ignorant.” Pidge said and James stormed off.

“Now that that is over I have something to do” Lance said as he stood up and climbed onto the table. Keith just looked over at the other confused whilst they all smiled at him.

“Excuse me, could I please have everyone’s attention.” He started. “I thought that since the best thing that has ever happened to me happened like this I thought I would try and do it too so” He continued. “I love him. I love you Keith Kogane and I don’t care who knows. You honestly make me so happy it’s unreal.” He said just like Keith had that day in the cafeteria at this point Keith started tearing up. “So with Kogane” he said jumping off the table and in front of him. “Will you go to prom with me” Keith stood up and hugged him. When they pulled away he said “I would love to” and they kissed as people cheered just like that day in the cafeteria all over again.


	24. Prom

It was Friday night. Prom is in 2 hours and they were getting ready. By they I mean Lance was at Adam’s house getting ready and Shiro is at Keith’s. Allura is at her own house getting ready because she ie leaving earlier with her boyfriend Lotor as he organised prom.

Lance was wearing a black suit and blue tie   
While Keith is wearing a matching suit with a red tie. Adam is wearing a long dark purple dress which matches with Shiro’s tie. Shiro doesn’t know what it looks like he only knows the colour.

Adam looked amazing. He was sat in a chair opposite his mom who was helping him with his makeup. She looked so happy.

When they were done they sat down in the living room waiting for the other two to pick them up.

Shiro and Keith had been getting ready for the past hour and were getting ready to set out to pick up Lance and Adam. Keith had seen Adam’s dress and thought was beautiful and Shiro knew that he had saw it.

“Come on just give me a hint what it looks like”  
“No Shiro you will see in like 20 minutes”  
“Please”  
“Fine the colour matches your tie”  
“I already knew that it was the only thing I did know”  
“It’s still a hint now shut up because I’m not telling you anything else”

They got in his car and drove to Adam’s house

Whilst sat waiting Adam was really nervous.

“Lance, what if he doesn’t like my dress or makeup.”  
“Adam he will love it I promise” he reassured me.  
“But what if he thinks I look to girly and breaks up with me.”  
“Firstly he loves you Adam, no one else, secondly you wear feminine things all the time and he never says anything and thirdly you look amazing”  
“Thanks Lance”

Keith and Shiro pulled up outside Adam’s house. He couldn’t wait to see him. He knocked on the door and Adam’s mom answered she invited them in and they walked to the living room.

Adam was standing there next to Lance. He looked absolutely gorgeous. His dress was beautiful but he was just stunning.

Shiro couldn’t believe he was his. He was so lucky. He looked at him nervously as Shiro walked over to him.

“Hey baby, you look so good.”  
“Really you like it, you don’t think it’s too girly.”  
“If you love it then I love it. I love you no matter what you wear, if you want to wear a dress and makeup then I will love your dress and makeup but if you wanted to wear a suit and tie I would love that too. You being yourself and doing what you love is when I love you”  
“Thank you Shiro. I love you too.”

Shiro look over to Keith and Lance who are talking in their matching suit and different ties. They looked so cute together.

“We getting going then?” Lance asked them.  
“Yeah”

They got into Keith’s car Adam and Shiro in the back, Keith driving and Lance the passengers seat.

They arrived and met up with the others. Surprisingly Hunk and Pidge had both managed to find dates to the prom.

“Really he was nervous” Keith asked  
“Yeah he thought that Shiro might think he was too girly and not like it.” Lance replied  
“Why would he ever think that” he questioned  
“I think it had something to do with when James called him his girlfriend. I think it stuck with him.”  
“Oh”  
“But I also know that Shiro will have reassured him that he loves him and that he wants him not a girlfriend”  
“They’re so cute together” he said looking over at the two who were dancing and laughing.   
“Yeah they are but not as cute as you” Lance said  
“Shut it, says you.” He replied and kissed him.

Adam had had loads of people come up to him and Shiro and compliment him on his dress and makeup. He would tell them that his mom did it and they would insist that she has to do theirs one day.

He was so happy. People were so accepting now obviously not everyone is but quite a lot are.

“Excuse me can I please have everyones attention” Lotor started as he stood up on the stage at the front with a mic. The music died down and people went quiet.  
“It’s time to announce your prom royalty. This year it’s slightly different as we now have Prom princes and princesses. Also as the organiser of prom I spoke to most of the girls in our year and they all agree on something. There will be no Prom queen this year. Instead” He continued “We thought we would use this year as we are using to to celebrate the LGBTQ+ community and how far they have come this year thanks to some individuals. So our Prom Kings are Lance McClain and Keith Kogane” He announced. They both look at each other before back at him he beckons them up onto the stage. Keith took Lance’s hand in his and the walked up onto the stage next to him.

“And now for our Prom princesses Romelle Quantum and Axca General.” Two girls who were also holding hands joined them on stage.

“And finally our prom princes Takashi Shirogane and Adam Williams” He announced. They joined the others onstage also holding hands.

The night drew on and got later. They all danced and laughed. It was really fun. They got to spend the night with their best friends and their gorgeous boyfriends what more could they ask for.

They all really got on with Pidge and Hunk and Lance was glad of it. They were really funny and such nice people. And so their 5 became a 7.


	25. Confronting the Past

*Time skip*

It was officially the summer holidays. They had all arranged to going into the capital city and go shopping. They sounded like stereotypical gays I know but it was Allura’s idea not theirs.

They arrived at this shopping centre and it was huge. Like bigger than anything they’d ever seen before. Keith could tell that Lance was nervous as his hand gripped onto his tightly. He gave him a reassuring smile and they all walked in.

It was actually quite fun. The shops were really big and had loads of stuff in. They had bought a few things and were going into a few more shops. Lance was looking at something with Allura so Keith went to go and look somewhere else in the store by himself and they were going to meet back up after.

Keith was just browsing through different clothes when these 2 people came up to him. They were probably in their late 40’s. They looked angry but he had no idea why as once again he didn’t know who they were.

“Listen here, we may not know you and you may not know us but you need to stay away from Lancelot”  
“What why? How do you know Lance?”  
“Just because we disowned him doesn’t mean that people don’t know who he is. He still represents our family and if people see you being all f*ggy with him then they will think we condone it which we don’t”

It clicked for Keith then. These were Lance’s parents. Why were they here? 

“What do you mean? Why are you here?”  
“We saw you two walking round holding hands. We’re here on business”

“Well Lance’s life is no longer your business. You made that very clear when you kicked him out and he left. Also his names Lance not Lancelot. I don’t see why you think that anything he does concerns you anymore. He is happy. For once in his life he is happy. He’s told me about how miserable he was before. YOU made him miserable. I’m so sorry that I make him happy. I’m so sorry that me making him happy sightly inconveniences you. But I’m really not because it also makes me so happy to see him happy” Their eyes widen and they go to interrupt. Keith’s almost shouting at this point.

“No you don’t get to talk. He makes me the happiest I’ve ever been. I love him. More than anyone ever has because it is impossible for anyone to love a person more. I care about him more than anyone ever could. I love him. There’s no way I would ever abandon him like you did because he is my everything. Yo-“

He stops talking as he feels arms wrap around him from behind quickly as if he had been run at full speed. He turned around and saw Lance hugging him as tightly as humanly possible. He hugged him back as tightly as he could.

Keith saw the other come running over. He guessed his shouting drew attention to them. Pidge and Hunk recognised Lance’s parent and looked shocked. Shiro, Adam and Allura were really confused. 

“I see you fit right in with your new friends Lancelot from the one hugging you to the ‘it’ wearing a skirt and the one holding the ‘its’ hand looks like your mostly all f*gs” His dad said  
“What the fuck did you just say!” Shiro shouted  
“Shiro it’s fine leave it” Adam said stroking his arm with the hand that wasn’t in his. He was always non confrontational.

Lance lifted his tear stained face out of Keith’s shoulder and wiped his eyes. The should er of his shirt was sodden but he didn’t care.  
“No Adam it’s not fine. For too long I cared what they thought about me but not anymore.” He now turned to is parents. “I don’t care anymore. You don’t care about me you only care about yourselves therefore I don’t care about you I only care about my amazing friends and my amazing boyfriend Keith.” He once again took Keith’s hand in his and he smiled at him.  
“No one get to talk about them like that especially you two. I love my new life away from you. I love my friends they’ve helped me so much. And mostly I love Keith and there’s nothing anyone could say or do to change that.” He leant down slightly and kissed him. Keith knew it was to spite his parents but he didn’t care. He loved every kiss they shared from the small pecks on the lips to the full on make out sessions. They were all so special to him.

“This is why we disowned you Lancelot-“ He cut them off  
“It’s just Lance”  
“We don’t ever want to see you again”  
“That’s nice because I feel the exact same way. Good riddance”  
They left and the others ran over to them pulling them into a group hug.

He did it. He stood up to his parents properly for the first time in his life and hopefully the last. He was so happy this is how he waned to stay forever.

Surrounded by his best friends and his wonderful boyfriend. He always wanted to as happy as he was now.

*The End*


End file.
